


A Street Car

by Aristotle_410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mingyu deserves to be happy, Mingyu is really tender and loving, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Someone help Wonwoo, Wonwoo is a baby, Wonwoo needs a second chance, but it’s a super happy ending I promise, he’s innocent!, mingyu messes up, protective mingyu, sweet mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: When he got there, he met the brute Seungcheol, and the side of Seoul he hardly knew existed…. Wonwoo, who wanted so much to keep his purity and innocence. If he even had it in the first place.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	A Street Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I really hope this isn’t a flop. This is based off an old movie and play I love. It’s called a Streetcar Named Desire and I owe everything to Tennessee Williams. 
> 
> Sorry if the dialogue is a little dated. Wonwoo is based off a really dramatic character. Hope you guys like it🥰🙏😭😊.
> 
> My twitter is @Wonwoonator1

And the world began when I was born

And the world is mine to win.

From “The Westerner” - Charles Badger Clark

  
~ Seoul 1947 ~

Wonwoo was surprised that Gyeongseong Station was as busy as ever at night but it was probably because everyone was getting home from work. He also made a note to stop calling it that otherwise the locals may get angry at him. After all, Japan’s occupation had ended and the staton had been renamed Seoul Station. Even if it took away its charm Wonwoo wasn’t one to argue nor look for trouble. 

He exited the large stone building through the row of double doors leading to the plaza outside. It was hard to avoid being trampled but he was lucky he was a pretty omega as the men behind him slowed down to gawk and awe. Seoul may have been a growing city but newcomers always aroused interest among the populace, especially if they smelled sweet and potent. 

The wolf-whistles he received prompted him to hasten his walk towards the bus stop and he was overcome with relief when he noticed that the luggage boy standing on the sidewalk was another wolf who could keep an eye out for trouble. That was if he wasn’t too busy with giving him a dashing smile.

He would have blushed from the intensity of another wolf’s gaze but he was distracted by all the noises emanating around him from the yelling of men hailing taxis to the pistons and gears of vehicles wheeshing and cranking. He held his forehead as he tried to think, pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket at the same time. He remembered writing down the address he was looking for. He simply needed to-

“Can I help you sir?” the boy standing at the bus stop said. The beta’s eyes may have been soft but his mouth was stretched wide into a grin showcasing his pearly whites.

“Well, they- they told me to take a streetcar named Desire then transfer to one called Cemeteries, and then get off at Seorae Village. But you must call it Montmartre around here.”

He nodded.

“Oh yeah, I know the place. It’s a little French village right?” 

“Yes, I believe so.” Wonwoo replied softly, prompting the other to check his watch.

“I’m pretty sure it arrives in-”

He was interrupted by the ‘ding’ of a trolly’s bell and they both looked up to see a dark green colored streetcar approach on rails.

“That’s it right there.” the beta chuckled, instantly going for his luggage.

Wonwoo smiled shyly, following the boy as he led him to the entryway of to the trolley. The doors folded sideways and opened, allowing the beta to set his suitcase down on the top of the doorstep. As he made his way up the stairs he felt a hand touch his hip, helping him up.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo said quietly, waving goodbye as the beta grinned at him before the doors closed. 

It took less than fifteen minutes to transfer and get on the next trolley before he finally reached Montmartre, a dimly illuminated neighborhood despite all of the decorative lights hanging from wires, porches and balconies. It was a festive part of town and culturally rich. But it was on the verge of being designated as a slum. He knew that was the case before he arrived, but that didn’t stop him from cringing at the smell of rubber and burnt food once he stepped foot onto the street which was littered with newspapers, paper bags, napkins and gum wrappers. Although looks weren’t everything. At the moment he was happy with whatever he could get.

Walking through the steam on the street coming from air vents and pipes, he entered a small courtyard of a once-luxurious villa that looked as though it was a rotting shell of terracotta roof tiles and stucco walls stained by air conditioning fluid and water running down from rusted pipes. He noticed that the building was split into two levels, one for each residence with a staircase going up to the front door of the apartment on the second level. Vines wrapped around the black cast iron staircase, adding to the perfect symmetry and curling flower design of the rails with their own natural elegance. Before he was about to call for his brother’s name, he noticed a person in his periphery.

Being the anxious person he was, he turned toward them on instinct, reaching up to touch his lips with his fingers as he lowered his head.

“Oh- hi.” He said shyly, prompting the other to smile where he lay, sitting on a cushion in what looked to be a makeshift outdoor patio. 

“Hey.” The other grinned, playfully warm. “You lost?” 

“Yes I-“ he paused, trying to go back and think before he spoke. “Is this six thirty-two Seorae-ro?” 

“Why yes it is. You must be Jisoo’s brother. For a second I thought you were the housekeeper.” The other boy laughed, although he had to be the same age if not older than him. 

”Did you?” Wonwoo giggled, although it came out hiccuped and bubbly. “Do I take the stairs?” 

The other registered the question over his fit of laughter, following Wonwoo’s line of sight. 

“Oh yes, silly me. I should have explained further. The stairs lead to my apartment. I’ll be your friendly neighbor, just don’t throw any parties or be too loud.” the boy chuckled. “The bottom one is Jisoo’s. The front door is just behind the stairs and around the corner. 

“Thank you.” Wonwoo nodded, curling his fingers to wave goodbye. The other wasn’t going to let him off that easily though.

“I forgot one more thing. Jisoo’s at the bowling alley so you might have to wait outside. I’m not sure if he left the door unlocked.” 

Genuine shock crossed the omega’s face.

“I didn’t know Jisoo bowled. Some brother. Never tells me anything.” he snorted.

“He’s just watching his husband and his friends. My husband Jun is there too. They’re probably making fools of themselves. Seungcheol and Mingyu are alphas but the rest of them act like it too. They’re a whole pack of wolves. I gotta say though, Mingyu’s pretty nice. It might help you to know that he’s single and looking for a mate. That’s all that those damned alphas are out for anyways.” Minghao chuckled. 

“Oh, you mustn't say such things about alphas. Without them you wouldn’t be here, would you?” Wonwoo chuckled, eyeing the apartment. It was a nice deflection of course.

The other scoffed.

“Jun’s a beta but… I suppose your right. You must come from the countryside then. No one I know in Seoul believes anything about respecting alphas because of rank. We all disrespect one another equally.” he laughed.

“I do indeed.” Wonwoo smiled. “I must say, being such a traditional person, I hope I don’t run into anything too… unconventional.” 

“Tough luck. You’re going to see things that’ll make you want to wash your eyes out and if you’re really angry, you’re gonna want to wash people’s mouths out with soap. I should probably warn you. Seungcheol has a foul mouth.” he said matter-of-factly. “My husband’s not any better.”

“Oh, how unfortunate. Perhaps my influence can change things. Jisoo’s always listened to me. Especially because I’m older- b-but only by a couple of months. I’m not that old.” he laughed.

“Of course not. You can’t be a day over twenty.” 

Wonwoo hummed.

“You’re too kind. I’m twenty-four actually. But thank you for that. It’s made my day.”

“My pleasure.” the other nodded.

“Well…” Wonwoo sighed. “I’ll be going. Thank you for all your help. Hopefully we can become great friends. I need someone to have my back, especially because I’m so new and fragile. Just like a baby. You see, I’m not very adaptable or easy to handle. I may shine like glass but I’m just as hard and- brittle!” 

“I see.” the other nodded, albeit skpetically. “You’ve got yourself a friend already. My name’s Minghao.”

“Wonwoo.” 

“Nice to meet ya.” 

II

The bowling alley was loud and overbearing for his sensitive omega ears but his main objective: finding Jisoo, distracted him enough that he didn’t need to cover his ears whenever a man shouted after he scored a strike. He kept his head low and his hands clasped in front of him, holding his leather travel bag. He didn’t notice the hungry looks some of the men were giving him but he could smell the wood-scented and smoky musk coming from their glistening skin. It was a humid day of course. But he could tell most of them had just gotten off their shifts from the factory nearby. If he wasn’t on a mission he wished he could have stopped to chat with one of them. If only he could get married and settle down quicker. He just needed someone to take him away…

A beta tipped his scally cap as Wonwoo walked by and he turned towards him to grant the man a kind smile. Just as he was about to say ‘hello’ in his trademark low breathy voice, an excited one interrupted his thoughts.

“Wonwoo! What are you doing here? I left the door unlocked didn’t I?” Jisoo furrowed his brows, taking in the look of his brother. It had been years. 

“Oh Jisoo! Jisoo my brother! I’ve missed you!” the other omega said, not even sparing his brother the time to answer his questions. “I came here to see you because I’ve waited so long. Minghao directed me here. You’re so fortunate to have a nice neighbor. Oh Jisoo, don’t look at me so awkwardly like that. Yes, yes I know we’ve been apart for years but don’t spoil the moment with your timidness. You’ve always been like that haven’t you?” Wonwoo giggled. “I can’t believe you're in a place like this! Back then I’d have to drag you out of the house to socialize. Don’t think time has made me forget. I’m so proud of you, did you know that? Oh you haven’t said a word. Am I talking to myself? I’m sorry if I’m being rude. I always try to keep watch over my attitude- For Pete’s sake you still haven’t said a word to me. Don’t leave me hanging.”

“Wonwoo Wonwoo Wonwoo.” Jisoo shook his head as he put a hand on his hip. “I’ve missed you too.” 

The black-haired omega smiled into Jisoo’s shoulder but the loving affection from his brother wasn’t enough to make him stop blabbering.

“You know how non-judgmental I am but I just have to be critical if you’d cut me some slack. As soon as I stepped foot in this place I thought I was either in a laundromat or a gym, not that I’ve ever been to either of those.” he laughed. 

“Wonwoo-”

“Oh tell me Jisoo, who in the world brought you here? It better not have been your husband or I’ll have a word with him.” 

“Feel free to do as you please. He’s right over there.” Jisoo said smugly, stepping out of his way to afford him a view of a bunch of men yelling and shoving each other in the corner of the bowling alley. 

“Please don’t tell me- my God, is he in that horde of savages?” he asked, trembling with uncertainty. It must have been the pack of wolves Minghao was talking about. 

“Savages? Where? I don’t see any savages. Just a couple of men having fun bowling. Maybe they’re taking the competition too seriously though.” Jisoo said, scratching his head. “Cheolie!” he shouted, letting go of Wonwoo’s hands as he stepped forward. “You better be nice and play fair!”

Wonwoo tried to follow Jisoo’s line of sight to see who he was talking to but he got caught up in noticing another alpha chime in.

“Don’t worry Mr. Choi, your husband’s just pissed now that I’m back to being the champ.” 

“Back to being the champ? You never were, buddy.” a man he suspected to be Jisoo’s ‘Cheolie’ replied, stepping towards the other alpha as if they were about to fight.

“Cheolie!” Jisoo gritted. “Leave Mingyu alone. He’s just playin with ya.” 

Seungcheol only scowled while the taller alpha chuckled.

“Yeah Cheolie, take a joke.” the other man said, causing Wonwoo’s scent to spike and warmth to gather in the empty pit of his stomach. The alpha’s voice was playful but it held authority and a sense of firmness, like a solid concrete foundation. Yet it wasn’t like cold hard stone, but a soft cool pillow he could rest his burning cheeks against. Before he could inquire about the alpha, Jisoo whipped his head back towards him.

“Sorry, they’re a bunch of nitwits. Guess which one’s mine.” Jisoo grinned, turning back to stare adoringly at his husband.

He felt as if they were school girls giggling about the popular jocks.

“Knowing you, I’d say it’s the grunt starting trouble. He’s rather extraverted isn’t he?” Wonwoo said shyly. “A sociable alpha suits you. It appears he’s gotten you out of your shell. I just guessed it would have been a Prince you would have married.” 

“Oh stop it Wonu, I never wanted some prick with money. Maybe Seungcheol is rough around the edges but he’s smooth in other departments.” 

“Please.” Wonwoo said, holding his forehead. “I feel like fainting.”

“Well let’s go get you a drink. You’ve probably been dying for coffee right?” his brother smiled.

“Of course. You know me so well. Too bad the train didn’t have a little cafe car like the one on the Orient Express. I’ve been dying for coffee ever since I left the coffee shop at the train station back at home.” 

Jisoo placed a hand on his back and gently led him to the diner attached to the bowling alley. 

“Jisoo-” Wonwoo began, reveling in the warmth of another person’s touch. “Even if I am older than you, I’ve always liked to be taken care of.” he said, making himself small.

The other omega smiled widely, assuring him.

“Don’t worry. It’s on me.” 

III

The diner reminded him of an Italian pizza restaurant in New York City although the wooden furnishings, mantles, and wall cornices made it seem more like a tavern in the mountains. He fumbled with his fingers on the red and white checkered tablecloth, giving Jisoo shy smiles everytime he thought of something to say but thought twice of it.

“Wonu-hyung. Would you like some espresso?”

The older omega’s eyelashes came down to touch his cheeks as he flicked his wrist forward, dismissing the idea.

“Don’t be silly Jisoo, the last thing I need for my nerves is espresso.” he smiled. “It’d keep me up all night. I’d probably clean your whole house if I had the energy. It’s a bad idea for your sake.”

“Wonwoo-hyung cleaning? What else has changed?” 

“It’s just a new habit I’m glad to have picked up.” 

“Say, if you like cleaning so much maybe you could make some money off it. I’m not sure Seugcheol would bother paying you to clean the place, but I know a couple of them rich folks on the other side of town would. Wouldn’t be too different than tutoring would it?”

Wonwoo laughed nervously.

“Them rich folks? Jisoo your slang is adorable. It must be a mark that this quaint little neighborhood has left on you. The culture is so rich. But anyways - sorry for digressing - it’s because of rich people that I’m here, begging at your doorstep.”

“Wonu what happened?” Jisoo gaped, thinking his brother had just come to stop in and say hi. Apparently there was more.

“The Duke of Ganghwa got…. tired of me.”

“He fired you?”

“He threw me out.” 

“I didn’t know you were living in his mansion.” Jisoo said, tilting his head.

“He made the suggestion that I live there so that it would be more convenient for me to tutor his son.”

“And how’d that work out?” 

“Badly.” 

He tried to make it obvious to Jisoo that he didn’t want to dig any deeper. Even if he was the one who led Jisoo to ask the question. Luckily, his brother understood and took a sip from his mug. The waiter came to their table, pushing a cart which rattled with a dozen coffee thermoses sweating from the cool air meeting the heat. 

“Excuse me, Mr.?” he said shyly. “Could I have the decaf?” 

“Why sure.” the man said in a tone that was jollier than Santa Claus. 

“I can’t have anymore of the caffeinated kind. One’s my limit.” 

Jisoo smiled towards the man.

“My brother already has enough energy.” he chuckled as the waiter set the stainless steel thermos on the table and handed them a clear plastic bowl full of mini creamers. 

“The coffee is on the house. I hope you two fine omegas enjoy yourselves.” 

Wonwoo laughed into his mug as he held it up to his face. He didn’t know if his face was hot because of the steam from the coffee or simply because he was blushing. Either way, he hunched his back and made himself small.

“Thank you. I’ve always appreciated flattery from strangers. Who needs a husband to whisper sweet nothings into your ear when you have ordinary strangers say such kind words.” he said softly, prompting the waiter to grin and bow his head. 

Wonwoo took another sip to collect himself, enjoying the bitterness of the coffee. He set his mug down and grabbed a handful of creamer, lining them up along the table. Jisoo didn’t bother to watch his brother pick at the wrappers and pour each little cup into his mug. He was much more interested in how frail the older omega looked. 

“Wonwoo-hyung, you look-”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened instinctually at the recognition of someone mentioning his looks and his head tilted up, paying close attention.

“As beautiful as ever. Matter of fact you’ve always been.”

The older boy gleamed.

“Jisoo you’ve set a new record. That’s probably the kindest thing anyone’s said to me in a while.”

“It can’t be. There’s so many things about you that should be complimented. Being my brother is one of them.”

“You’re sweet Jisoo, but what is that you want to ask. I can tell you’ve been trying to soften me up.” he said, his tone sounding as though he thought of himself as omniscient. 

“Funny you should mention. I was just going to ask if you’ve lost any weight. Let’s be honest, you’ve always been thin. But I don’t know if it’s the lighting in here or me but you look like you haven’t been eating.”

He burst out laughing.

“Easy for you to say. You’re soft and glowing as if you were pregnant! What happened to your muscles and proving that omegas were just as capable as alphas?”

“That’s because- Cheolie’s made me soft.” Jisoo blushed.

“Awww, so the brute is warm and cozy after all.” he snickered.

“Yes, all you have to do is meet him and you’ll see.”

Wonwoo gulped. The thought made him nervous. It wasn’t really because Seungcheol was an intimidating alpha. He had run-ins with men who were worse. It was just that… he looked so weak and sickly. Added on to that, alphas were supposed to have acute eyesight nevermind the capacity to be judgmental and rude to their inferiors. He wondered if Seungcheol had said anything about Jisoo’s looks. All of it made him uneasy.

“Are you kidding? If I’m going to meet him I have to look presentable. I always take hot baths and then pray right before I meet alphas. Prayer steadies my voice and breathing.” 

“You still remember all that phony baloney from Sunday school?” Jisoo snorted. “You don’t really believe in all that stuff do you?” 

Wonwoo raised his head up high but averted his gaze, looking down to the blonde swirl of cream in his mug.

“If you’ve seen what hell looks like, you’ll believe.” 

It was probably the first time since their meeting that Jisoo hadn’t heard Wonwoo’s voice tremble or quake. It was low and filled with raw power, enough to oppose an alpha if he ever was involved in a confrontation. 

Jisoo let out a breath.

“I know everything’s probably been really hard for you Wonwoo. That’s why I’m worried about your health and you’re eating habits. Did you eat breakfast or lunch?”

Wonwoo chuckled, leaning forward in a fit of giggles. Although Jisoo thought that the way his eyes were creasing, it looked as though the older omega was in pain.

“I haven’t eaten much.”

That was more than enough to make Jisoo narrow his eyes and slam his fist down.

“Waiter!” 

IV

Joshua struck the match, putting it near the gas stove to light it before placing a pot of water on it. He couldn’t help but smile as he did so, loving the feeling of waiting on his brother. 

“You want it strong?” he asked, raising his voice so Wonwoo could hear him from the bathroom. 

“Yes darling.” Wonwoo replied, opening the door and letting out all of the steam. It must have been the tenth time Wonwoo had washed his hands and face ever since he had arrived. 

“I can’t believe you’ve forgotten how I like my coffee. We’ve only been apart for a few years.” he said wistfully, walking through the living room and admiring his brother’s handiwork and cleaning. There wasn’t a spec of dust in sight. He wondered however just how long it would stay that way with Joshua’s husband coming home. 

“Don’t be so dramatic Won, at least I remember that you only like cream, no sugar.” Joshua said. Wonwoo could practically hear the grin on his brother’s face.

As he reached the end of the apartment he frowned. It wasn’t that he minded the old rustic and worn out look of it. It was just too small.

“Joshua?” he said, holding his hands out by his sides as he surveyed the area, looking down at the tiny single bed with flower patterns running across it. The  wall paper-thin screen dividers separating their two rooms were a raunchy mustard yellow as if all the previous occupants had done was smoke up a storm. It simply would not do.

“What is it honey?”

“Why, there’s only two rooms. I don’t see where you’re going to put me?”

Joshua tilted his head, smiling.

“Oh c’mon. You think me and Cheolie are that old that we don’t sleep in the same bed anymore?” 

“Well I thought it was only proper-”

“Proper? We’re in Seorae hyung, aint nothing about this neighborhood that’s proper.”

Wonwoo pouted.

“Why’d you have to say it like that?”

“It’s the truth. Oh- and that’s another thing about around here. The truth is what matters the most. Now just to prepare you, Cheolie isn’t fond of sugar-coating anything so watch out.”

He could only giggle.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m sure your husband is refreshing to listen to.”

Joshua winced.

“He’s quite the character. Now let’s get you settled in. Since it’s hot out this time a year I assumed you could make do with only a sheet. The pillow gets cool too. Sorry that there’s only one.” 

“It’s quite alright. Is the bed new? It makes a sound when I do this.” Wonwoo said, poking his finger into the mattress creating a springy sound.

“Then don’t do that.” Joshua laughed. 

“I’m beginning to think you were the one who went into the military. Gracious, you could practically bounce a coin on this bed with how well you made it. Oh but it’s a tad minimalist. It reminds me of some kind of monastery where those monks own nothing but their own clothes. You know, we should go shopping to get something to spruce it up. That way we could rekindle our bond and- well I don’t know. You must be very busy but I-” 

“Honey, slow down.” Joshua smiled, putting his hands on his shoulders. “We’ll get you something you like. 

“Now that I think of it we should go clothes shopping instead and buy something nice for your friend Minghao.”

“I’m sure Hao would like that.”

“E-eh Joshua, there’s no door between these rooms.” Wonwoo frowned, dazing off somewhere else as he walked towards the entrance to his brother’s bedroom. “Do you seriously just use a curtain? If that’s the case then I don’t want to hear you and Seungcheol getting it on together. I already went through sex education once.”

Joshua snorted.

“Cheolie’s from Daegu. What else can you expect?”

“Daegu? So he’s more of a city boy? Why golly, I hope he wasn’t one of those street rats. You know they join the military because they don’t have nothing else going for them. Are you telling me Joshua that you don’t know what you got yourself into when you married him?”

“No.” Joshua smiled, fighting back laughter. “From the first moment I saw him, I felt like I knew him, every part of him.”

Wonwoo probably should have cooed but he held his hand to his chest, looking down at his brother who took a seat on his sofa. Joshua noticed his sudden change in demeanor and looked up at him, trying to decipher his expression. It resembled something along the lines of disdain. 

“Joshua-” Wonwoo began, already out of breath. “Do you think Seungcheol will like me?”

“Stop that silly talk. ‘Course he will.”

Wonwoo let out a snort, although it came out more like a scoff. 

“I guess it was my nerves. Either that or my omega hormones have programmed me to be anxious around- alphas.” he choked. His hands flew up slightly as if he had just been electrocuted.

His brother tried to mask the concern on his face, getting up to comfort him. 

“I think it’s because you haven’t been eating. It’s funny what food can do.”

“Yes.” Wonwoo said in a whisper, thinking to himself. 

_ Food. _

“Oh that reminds me!” Wonwoo jumped up, grabbing Joshua’s shoulders. “I have something to tell you. I- I didn’t forget. I was simply waiting for the right moment. Though in regards to something so tragic, no moment is the right moment. Thus you must understand, I don’t mean to ruin your day. You see- that’s why I waited til the evening. The day will die soon and with it the shock of this revelation.”

Joshua groaned, letting himself be manhandled onto the couch. 

“Are you going to tell me you got rejected from theater camp ‘cause you’re putting on quite the show.” 

Wonwoo shook his head frantically, staring into his eyes and not bothering to wipe the wetness from them.

“Wonwoo-” Joshua began, mouth falling open slightly as he realized his brother was being serious. For once Wonwoo hadn’t said a word.

“What is it? It’s okay, you can tell me.” 

Wonwoo closed his eyes and lowered his head. His hands were perched on his lap while his fingers fumbled with each other. His jaw tightened and his cheeks became harder. It was like a knife was lodged in him. 

“Wonwoo.” Joshua said again, titling his head as he placed an arm around his shoulder. “Please tell me. I really want to get this over with if you don’t mind. You know if it’s that bad I can just sleep it off-”

“Mother- mother died!” 

Joshua froze, not even recoiling in shock or distress, none of it kicked in yet. He simply sat there, staring into Wonwoo’s eyes as his lips quivered, trying to form words. 

“It wasn’t my fault! It wasn’t-” Wonwoo sobbed, falling into his chest as if he were seeking refuge from the criticism of their father. What pained him even more was the fact that Wonwoo seemed to even be afraid of him.

_ His own brother. _

“I’m sorry Joshua! I did all I could! I worked until every last ounce of dignity I had was gone, sacrificed!”

“Wonwoo-” Joshua said, fighting through the tears gathering in his eyes. “It’s not your fault. I know it isn’t. Why didn’t you tell me before? We could have-”

Wonwoo’s lips contorted into a scowl and he raised his arm to cover his eyes. 

“You’re already picking on me! I knew it! I knew you would blame me! Everyone always blames me! It’s easy for you huh? I’m a convenient scapegoat. I’m the messenger you like to play target practice with don’t you?” Wonwoo spat.

“No- honey.” his brother began softly, taking one of his hands and holding it between his. “Listen-”

“Stop looking at me like that! I know you think it’s my fault. I know that accusatory look anywhere. You’re always masquerading yourself as kind and warm but I know you were just criticising me on the inside!”

“That’s not-”

“I stayed to help mother and you left Josh. You left! I know you’re going to reproach me for this, you’re hating every word that comes out of my mouth but it’s the truth! You left and I stayed. I held down the fort. I even had to nurse the children and they weren’t even mine. I put the food on the table, even if it was only crumbs! They took everything! The estate, the farm, all of our possessions. Yoonah lost her dolls, Jiyoo lost all of his cars and trucks, and I- I lost my dignity. And you- you left to pursue your silly little dream. Freedom.” Wonwoo laughed mockingly. 

“You really are the most foolish omega I ever met. You see, I had to become smart. I was hardened by my work. Not even the stones the town could have thrown at me could hurt me. And here you are on your weekend getaway, it’s shameful. I will not stay in this house any longer!” Wonwoo wept, running towards the balcony to get away from his brother. He stopped just at the edge of the cast-iron railing, paralyzed by the roar of a train chugging by, releasing plumes of thick black smoke into the musky air. 

“Wonwoo! Wonwoo!” Joshua cried, grabbing his back to comfort him as he hunched himself over the railing.

“Wonwoo-” his brother pressed, although more softly. He still couldn’t get through to him.

The older omega turned around, looking down at his brother’s feet as if he were in deep thought. Though it looked more vengeful.

“I- It was I… it was my hand that was feeding those tiny mouths. And yours… your mouth was getting fed by the calloused fist of that caveman you call a husband!” 

“Wonwoo!” Joshua sniffled, burying his face in his hands. “Stop it. That’s not true!”

“Joshua!” Wonwoo breathed, realizing what he just said. “Joshua come back! I didn’t mean it!” 

His brother had already ran away, slamming the door to the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story will move fast. I’m terrible at staying focused on one fic lmao. If you liked this one I hope you like my others ones. Check out my fic Defiance’s Anthem and my other ABO fics Tea for Two and The Pragmaric Sanction if you want. Thanks so much for reading 🥰. 
> 
> My twitter is @Wonwoonator1


End file.
